


Something's got to give

by Sapphy, SapphyWatchesYouSleep (Sapphy)



Series: Somewhere In Between [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Gen, The Boy Who Runs With Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphy/pseuds/Sapphy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphy/pseuds/SapphyWatchesYouSleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been two years since Peter bit Scott, two years of fighting monsters and socialising only with were-wolves. And somehow, in those two years, Stiles has forgotten how to be human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something's got to give

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I deal with bad days by writing Stilinski family angst.
> 
> Not beta'd or yank-picked, but there's not much of it to contain mistakes

They’re sitting at the kitchen table, eating home-made pancakes and drinking coffee, when it hits him. Stiles doesn’t know how to talk to his father any more. Or anyone human, for that matter.

 

Oh, he muddles through at school, with teachers and classmates, but when it comes to people he cares about, conversations he cares about, he relies on body language, on smells other humans wouldn’t notice, on noises that mean nothing to a non-wolf. On pack dynamics that are incomprehensible to outsiders.

 

It’s been two years since Peter bit Scott, two years of fighting monsters and socialising only with were-wolves. And somehow, in those two years, he’s forgotten how to be human.

 

His dad sees him looking lost, smiles a little reassuring smile that all Stiles’s instincts tell him is fake, and asks, “You okay son?” He doesn’t sound very concerned, but after two years of lies, he probably doesn’t expect an answer. Stiles’s heart aches at the thought of how distant him and his dad are, these days.

 

He should lie, force a smile and a nod and wonder, the way he always does, why his dad can’t just read the truth on him, the way his pack-mates would.

 

He thinks of how close he used to be to his dad, how they clung to each other after his mom died, and the lies won’t come.

 

“I don’t know what I am anymore,” he says instead.

 

The wording will confuse his dad, but it’s what he means. He knows _who_ he it – Stiles Stilinksi, human Beta, the boy who runs with wolves – but he doesn’t know _what_ he is – human in his DNA, but werewolf in his mind.

 

“I asked myself the same thing about you for a long time,” his dad says, staring down at his plate.

 

“And then you found the answer?”

 

“No,” his dad replies, far too calmly for someone breaking Stiles’s heart. “Then I stopped asking.”

 

That’s pretty much the moment Stiles realises something’s got to give.


End file.
